Fear and Destiny
by MataruDoukotsu
Summary: Can they overcome their ultimate fears? Can Riku accomplish his destiny? Can she overcome her heritage and power? Who exactly is the one who needs protection?
1. Only the Beginning

**By: MataruDoukotsu**

**Fear and Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Only the Beginning**

**Summary: Can they overcome their ultimate fears? Can Riku accomplish his destiny? Can she overcome her heritage and power? Who exactly is the one who needs protection?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts, I only own the plot which is only half-made at the moment. Even if I think Riku is absolutely **_HOT!_** I, sadly enough, do not own him either...though I wish I did and I know what I would do if I indeed did own him...but that is to keep to myself! I don't own, so don't sue. Chanks.

****

**_Darkness…_**

So many things had gone array. So many actions he had to atone for. He knew it was his own selfishness that had brought him into this situation to begin with. But then he couldn't help that he was so insecure, so paranoid and so competitive. He had suddenly lost his anchor and had found someone who had cared for him, like a real mother so soon after his losses.

**_Falling…_**

Why? Why couldn't he do anything right? Why couldn't he just live without this **pain **? It hurt; it hurt oh so much.

"_Sora_," his whisper seemed so loud in the nothingness that swallowed him, booming in his nonexistent yet existent ears.

Oh how he wished he could hold him…hold his Sora. All he had wanted to do was protect his Sora.

But he had been too weak to do so, and had fallen into the darkness in hopes of his inner most selfish desires.

"_To be loved..._"

Was that too much to ask for?

Evidently.

**_Forever falling…_**

Numbness crept upon his body, making him cold to everything and unsheltered from his own accusing thoughts.

"_Please..._"

It was so lonely in this place…and he so desperately wanted to see his Sora. To make sure his Sora was unharmed and still the bright exuberant child he remembered him to be.

**_Forever falling into Darkness…_**

He began to thrash.

"_Help me! Please! Anybody!_"

Energy burst through his lifeless limbs as he fought to get out of the darkness. Suddenly he felt as if he were under water…

Opening his light blue eyes he searched the darkness, though finding nothing.

"_Sora..._"

He had to find his best friend. He had to make sure nothing went wrong…

Why wasn't anything listening to him?

He released a scream; releasing all his misery, and pain into it.

**_Now is not your time…_**

He searched the area again, trying in vain to find who was speaking. "_Who's there! I command you to speak now!_"

**_Warrior with such a strong Heart…now is not your time._**

"_What! Show yourself. Ansem? Ansem is that you!_" He growled in frustrated rage. "_Do not ignore me. Release me, now!_"

**_LIVE, Key Master! ASCEND and FIGHT!_**

A voice boomed all around him; literally jerking his body into life, chasing the numbing feeling away and replacing it with the warmth of blood flow. Breath was almost forced into his collapsed lungs, causing them to painfully fill with burning air…

Gasping he broke the surface of the clear water. Light silver hair turned grey from the water, Riku looked wildly around searching for his whereabouts. He recognized these parts. He recognized the island not too far from his position and the outer most highland closer to him…

A joyous voice called his name from above, and the silver haired teen jerked his head to the very familiar voice.

"Riku! Rikuuu!"

His light blue eyes landed on a boy on the closest isle; wild brown hair, bright sapphire eyes, a round boyish face, striking red jumper and astonishing yellow sneakers.

"Sora…" He whispered amazed.

"C'mon Riku! Hurry up! Kairi is waiting!"

Silently said older boy swam closer to the paopu isle and quickly climbed to stand next to the friend he once thought he had lost.

"What's up Riku?" He asked, as if he could sense his elder's turmoil. The shorter brown haired boy had to stand on his tiptoes to get up into the other's face.

_I'm back…I'm back with Sora…and Kairi._

Warmth fluttered in his heart and he gave his best friend a slight smile, the mere lifting of the corners of his mouth.

Ruffling the wild brown hair he answered, "Nothing…so don't worry your fragile mind about it, kiddo."

He was amused when the sapphire eyed boy stuck his tongue out at him and pouted, and soon enough he rebound and ran for the bridge. Once he crossed it he stopped and called back.

"How 'bout I race you to the tree house!"

Propping a gloved hand on a slender hip and resting his weight on his opposite leg, "So you've stooped to cheating to beat me, Sora?" He sized up the head start his friend had given himself.

"Sure, why not?" Sora grinned like an idiot.

Quickly, Riku dashed forward coming up fast upon his best friend…his Sora. Smirking as he watched said boy turn and run, yellow sneakers slamming into the sand, with the eldest in hot pursuit.

_I think this time I'll let him win because…because I'm finally home…where we should be._

The wind swayed his silky shoulder length silver hair into his eyes. Thrusting his face into the wind, he looked toward the horizon. The elegant colors of the setting sun hypnotized him as he sat on his favorite spot on the bent paopu tree.

"Hm…" the deep rumble vibrated through his chest as he wrapped his knuckles against his knee. He had been doing this lately. Separating himself away from his two friends, and finding a place where he could think. Something was harassing him at the back of his mind, but he didn't know what it was.

He could feel a presence behind him, but he already knew who it was without looking. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded silently, still looking out across the sea as the sun made her way to her watery tomb.

A pregnant silence filled the air. Only to be broken by a single name.

"Riku?"

Turning to look at his best friend, he only answered with one raised silver brow.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Your time here is limited." Sora switched his gaze to his best friend.

"I had a feeling," his voice was soft but powerful, "that I was not going to be allowed to stay here with you."

"Riku…" the sapphire-eyed boy paused, before gathering his words unlike the times before when they had talked, "My door has closed, my journey has come to an end, but your door has just been unlocked, your journey has only just begun."

Shifting his ice blue gaze to the younger boy, he noticed that he was giving him a huge grin, but it almost seemed apologetic.

"Sora...I didn't mean to-"

"I forgave you, Riku. Don't worry about it." The brown haired boy good heartedly slapped his comrade on the back.

He lowered his head, letting his silver bangs hide his eyes. "But I was supposed to protect you…and I failed. How can you forgive me just as if nothing had happened?"

Sora dropped his grin, and looked to the darkening sky, "Because," the corners of his mouth lifted gently, "In reality…it was I who failed you."

Riku looked at the brown haired boy in a wondering silence.

Warning bells went off in his head. The warm tropical breeze suddenly turned nippy, bone chilling. The feeling of security at the island suddenly turned hostile. Hissing was heard on the wind, silent whispers were heard in his ears coming from nonexistent mouths.

Heartless were stirring.

"They're here." Riku watched as Sora quickly jumped down from the paopu trunk and landed gracefully on his feet. That was the grace he had remembered when Sora had defeated Ansem… "Riku! Hurry up; you need to leave, quickly!"

Leaping down from his favorite spot, he quickly hurried after his fleeing friend. Minor Shadows were pulling themselves from the ground trying to grab onto his feet.

"When you get to Traverse Town, look for Cid, he owns the accessory shop in the first district. Tell him your continuing the journey, he'll help you. Afterwards, search for a girl with tattoos on her forearms, she's your only help when you start this expedition. Find Merlin the Sage in the Third district. And be careful, the Heartless are still there. The First district is your only haven."

"What about you, and Kairi and everyone else? Is the same thing going to repeat itself?" the eldest questioned as they leapt atop the roof of the tree house.

"Don't worry. I can't even see the Heartless, only you can in this Kingdom, but I can still sense them. Destiny Island will be fine, its one of the worlds in the Kingdom of Hearts." He flashed a smile at his best friend. "You have to save the other worlds that are out of this Kingdom. The Heartless have spread, I wasn't in time to stop it. Only you can do it, Riku. You were the first Keyblade master. I was chosen at the last minute. You are the rightful master of this..."

Sora roughly pushed a chain into Riku's larger gloved hand. "Now go and don't forget what I said!"

Riku stumbled as he was pushed into the tunnel that lead to the old secret place they used to hide in when they were little. Instead of the warming sanctuary he had felt back then, the darkness only held coldness and numbing death. He stopped to gather his breath and calm his hastily beating heart.

_I'm not a child to be afraid of the dark. I'm stronger than this, I taught myself to be stronger than this. I'm the composed one, I'm the strong one…I'm the one who has to endure and save the other worlds. I'm the Keyblade master…Sora..._

Calmly he continued to walk until he reached the cavern; the wooden door that had always stayed closed tight was now ajar.

"The heart of this world." He turned slightly to his left.

Another door had appeared. Cocking his head to the side, he stepped forward, examining the door. It was made of ivory, unlike the other which was only timber. Filigree of gold designed the door like vines. Just as he reached to touch it, the floor rumbled and the impassive door behind him smashed into pieces. Looking over his shoulder he saw a dark haze begin to trickle from the portal. His eyes widened a portion, and his body went cold.

He remembered what had happened the last time. That mist had taken him in their depths and he had fallen into darkness. Never. Never again did he want to retreat into gloom.

Swiftly, he ran for the ivory door. As he drew nearer, the door flung open. He felt his body go numb.

"**_Riku…_**"

His heart slowed to a near stop. No. No. This wasn't happening! Not again! That damnable voice. The evil in that voice. No. No. Please!

"**_Riku…_**"

Not the pain. He was nearly drowned by the pain that he felt coursing through his body.

_NO! _he thought, unable to stop himself from falling to his knees; the ivory portal just in front of him. He felt the dank feeling of the black fog crowding at his knees and feet, trying to consume the warmth from him.

"**_Riku…_**"

_No! Please, God. Not again._

A sudden light blinded him. Warmth radiated from his hand; the hand that held the chain Sora had given him. Sora. He was never going to get to see the boy again. And it was all because of the darkness.

"**_Riku…_** "

But he would damn well do his best to save the other worlds from the Heartless or die trying. He would keep his honor and pride and do as Sora had asked of him. With his resolution made he began to creep to the gate.

"**_Riku!_**"

He reached for the pristine doorway that held his future. His gloved hand passed through. Heat filled his body, replacing the coldness.

_I will not be a failure this time. I will be victorious. I will purge the worlds of the Heartless and annihilate them once and for all._

With one last push of his knee, his entire body fell into the breach. The ivory gate slammed shut.

"**_RIKU!_**"

"Kid, hey, you friggin' up yet?" a coarse voice graced his sensitive ears.

Riku moaned and rubbed his eyes. Fireworks exploded behind his lids, causing a colossal headache. Moaning again, he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered.

"I could ask the same of you, kid." The voice paused, and Riku heard the sound of liquid pouring into a cup and the click of said cup on a table. "I found you in an alleyway just 'round da corner."

Riku nodded faintly. He wouldn't ask for any aspirin; he never asked for assistance. He had been independent for a long time, before he had reached the age of six. "Where am I, old man?"

The man snorted at the impertinent address, "Traverse Town, the junction of all worlds. The name's Cid and I would advise you to drink that there water. Works wonders with a headache."

Riku nodded and opened his ice blue eyes, picking up the glass of water, he gulped it down. The geezer was right, the throbbing in his head alleviated and he gazed around the room, inspecting his atmosphere. So he had made it to Traverse Town, and had found the guy Cid Sora had talked about. He certainly found his lucky strike.

"Gotta name kid?"

The silver haired teen watched as the dirty-blond haired man stuffed a cigarette between his lips, and then fished in a pocket for the lighter.

"Riku." His voice had a frozen edge to it; he wouldn't give anymore information that which was asked of. He noticed that the green eyes that belonged to the shop owner, gazed at him cautiously over the flame of the lighter.

"How old are ya, Riku?" Cid flipped the top over the flame, efficiently putting it out.

Eyes narrowing, he answered, "Seventeen. What's it to you, old man?" This man was rude and putting him on the defensive. He was sure that if he had been a dog, his hackles would've been raised by now.

Cid shrugged and leaned back against the counter. "So Riku, where ya from?"

"That is my business to know, and to know that I can't go back." His icy gaze lowered to his gloved hands, silver bangs falling into his face. A hush fell between them and suddenly Riku remembered what Sora had said "_Tell him your continuing the journey, he'll help you." _

"Hey old man…do you remember a kid around the age of thirteen or so coming in here a lot not too long ago. Wild brown hair, bright blue eyes; his name was Sora…and he had a weird weapon that went by the name Keyblade?" It must've been the most he'd ever said to a stranger…hell! to anybody. But the youth noticed that Cid's emerald eyes nearly glared from where he was standing, and Riku glared back.

"Yeah, had two sidekicks…one a duck the other a tall dog. What of it?" The sound of his voice was now shifty instead of on the offensive.

"He's a friend of mine…or _was_ at least. He told me to find you in the accessory shop when I got to Traverse Town as I left my world." Another silence filled the air, only to be broken by a grunt from Cid.

"Hn, the kid knew his expedition was over and had sent you on your way to start yours. Brilliant that Sora; I always personally saw to his gummi ship and gave him a place to crash when they stopped by for supplies. And now you're the new Keyblade Master. Or should I say the original finally sent out to finish his job. I'll tell ya, fate works in mysterious ways. I'll cut ya some slack and lend my help, kid. But first…"

Riku's stomach chose that moment to growl as loudly as possible. It was actually a very inhuman sound that beat the rumbling of Sora's unholy gut at home. Blanching, Riku pressed a large hand over the well formed abs, glaring at the organ beneath the thick pale skin protecting it. Never had his body expressed its problems that loudly.

"Damn it," he cursed lightly.

"But first we'll get some food into ya, kid."

"Ah…thanks." He detested it when he was in the position to use the manners that were in order.

The sky in Traverse Town seemed to be never ending night. But the people were with out mind of it as they did their shopping or the tourists taking pictures here and there and buying little souvenirs.

Riku sat on the steps out side the accessory shop, his light blue eyes assessing his environment. He was well rested and well fed as he thought about what he had to do.

_Sora told me to look for a girl with tattoos on her forearms, then to find some Sage in the third district._

He blew air up, trying to move his bangs out of his eyes, nimble fingers fondling the chain around his wrist he had received from Sora.

_A girl with tattoos on her forearms? That shouldn't be too hard, unless she decides to cover them up with long sleeves. Then this wild goose chase'll turn into a bitch._

He unfolded himself from the steps and stretched, his muscles screaming as he released them from the stiff state they had been trapped in.

_Might as well get started. I don't want to waste anymore time than I have to._

Walking up the stone steps and around Cid's shop he began to look around. Passing through tall wooden double doors he entered what Cid had told him was the second district. The old guy had proceeded to tell him that during the day he would remain safe but when night fell, he would become prey to the Heartless until he found his Keyblade. The once lively town was now ghostly and vacant, though many of the shop's lights were still on and the cathedral that was straight across from him at the other end of the town was still looking lively with a haunted look.

Back straight as always and silky hair ruffling in the wind, he walked on, his icy gaze searching, missing nothing. He walked aimlessly around trying to learn the surroundings. He walked down allies and into shops, but still there was no sign of any life. Not even rats or mice. The presence of the Heartless had scared everything out of the second and third district.

Sighing he looked around the center of the third district. Nothing. Nothing was there. Looking to the sky, he noticed that the sky was getting darker. Evening was approaching fast…and he doubted that he would be able to get out of the alleyway he had found the door to the third district in the first district in time.

Walking through the alleyway, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, and coolness settled over the town. Shadows lengthened and loomed, threateningly. Rounding the corner, he saw a group of the minor darkspawn form in front of the door leading to the third district. He ran to the center of the town, only to find that the shadows had multiplied…and he was without weapon.

The scent of clover filled his sensitive nose. Just as a couple of the shadows jumped for him their empty yellow eyes seeing nothing, a figure leapt over his head and struck them down. With lightning quick actions the figure dispersed the group of gathering heartless. He was surprised to see that it was a girl who turned and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, they're gathering closer. We need to get to the first district before they drown us with sheer numbers." Her voice was strong, and commanding.

Riku was surprised when she pulled him to her side and jumped into the air, easily pulling him with her. They seemed to hang in the chilly mid air, before landing on a roof top. She didn't let go of his hand as she ran pulling him with her. Her steps silent on the roofing, and he could tell she was a natural predator, graceful and deadly. Light blue eyes slid down her arm to see a large tattoo. The black lines sharp, making it look demonic. Catching a glimpse of her other arm, he saw another tattoo except the lines of that arm were graceful and majestic, flowing yet demonic also, in an angelic way.

This was the girl he had been searching for. And his luck she had-somehow- saved him. She grabbed him to her person again, leaping from the roof to land in front of the door leading to the first district. Heartless soldiers gathered behind her then. She turned and raised her forefinger and middle finger of the hand which held the graceful tattoo below it. A neon green whip formed out of nowhere; with deft movements of her wrist, she disposed of them as easily as she had killed the others before them.

"Hurry! Get your ass through that door!" She yelled pushing him through.

She slipped in behind him and pulled the doors shut with a sharp snap. They weaved in and out of the buildings until the familiar sight of the accessory shop came into his view. "Let's get in quick. I don't trust this place either. Heartless could be slinking around anywhere, nowadays."

Just as they were coming up the steps, the doors burst open revealing a disgruntled Cid. "Glad to see you're back safely, kid."

"It's Riku, old man." He corrected, and roughly brushed past the shop owner.

As he entered he saw three new people sitting around. The click of the doors closing let him relax his tense muscles as he saw Cid sit on a chair in the corner, opposite of a tall man with brown hair and light blue eyes that were darker than his own.

"So you're the Keyblade Master…hn…another kid." The man dressed mostly in black spoke.

Their eyes met. Riku glowered; he didn't like it when people called him a kid. He as much a child as the stranger.

"Well, actually, this here young man is older than Sora." Cid spoke up. Riku was slightly surprised that the old geezer had stood up in his defense with out being asked. "And at any rate, he's still the Keyblade Master, so shut yer trap Squall." The blond store owner lighted another cigarette.

"He doesn't say much." A young girl who looked younger than himself, with mauve hair and short shorts spoke, swinging her long legs as she sat on the counter. "Unlike the hyper Sora."

"Neither does Nekara, Yuffie." An older female wearing almost all pink replied, her voice soft and gentle. "I think they will be ideal companions."

"So Nekara did you spy on him, seeking him out or did he find you first?" Cid asked the female that had saved Riku's hide.

Riku looked at the female. She was very remarkable. Long jet black hair to her waist, and spiking bangs into her golden eyes, skin a healthy tan. She wore a tight emerald halter top that was attached –barely- to black belted sleeves that looked as if they would flow past her elegant –clawed? - hands if they had not been secured. Her black pants were tight in the hips and highest part of her shapely thighs before becoming slightly loose-fitting and decorated with straps. Her mid-drift that was revealed by the halter top was smooth skin only worried by the lines that marked her abs; he could plainly see an emerald piercing on her belly button as well as another tattoo around it.

"To be honest I was watching him since he left the first district. I couldn't have my Keyblade Master killed by those repulsive Heartless, now could I?" she stretched, and yawned before leaping fluidly to the top of the fireplace and lying down on her side, head propped up with a hand.

He was only mildly stunned to see a lustrous black tail flick behind her. Somehow, he knew, she was part cat.

"_Your _Keyblade Master?" Riku crossed his arms and leaned back against a wall, gazing at the female whose name turned out to be Nekara. "I belong to nobody."

She stared at him, unblinking, with her golden eyes. "Of course you don't."

A tense silence filled the air.

"We need to get down to business." The man known as Squall or Leon broke the soundless room.

Riku got the sudden feeling that he would enjoy this voyage with only the feline like Nekara as his only escort. Smirking, a rapacious glint appeared in his ice blue eyes as he gazed at the ebony haired female and he saw the same glint appear in her golden ones. This adventure would be very diverse from his last one dealing with the Heartless.

_Yes, this journey shall be…interesting, indeed._

A/N: Just to let you know: This is the same exact story from AFF's Fear and Destiny, only because I, MataruDoukotsu, am actually Sesshomaru'sElement also! So do not review and say that I have stolen SE's story or go to SE's story and tell me that MataruDoukotsu has stolen the story! I will thoroughly chew you out about **_not _**reading this note. Thank-you.

Well that is the first chapter. Yay, or Ney? Do you like it or not? I would really like to know if there's something you don't like or what. I need reviews. Not only is this posted here but at Adult Fanfiction with the same title. I haven't gotten any reviews from there, so I decided to post it here and see if I'll get any response. Please, please, _please _review! Reviews are like...my FOOD! I want them because they are YUMMY! PUsh the stupid button, please! If you do not review I will get discouraged and might not update at all, and so on and so forth.


	2. Legion

**By: MataruDoukotsu**

**Fear and Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Legion**

**Summary: Can they overcome their ultimate fears? Can Riku accomplish his destiny? Can she overcome her heritage and power? Who exactly is the one who needs protection?**

Disclaimer: Although Riku is **_gorgeous_**, I do not own him or any other of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. I don't own, so don't sue me with those freakin' lawyers that you just pulled out of your freakin' pocket! I didn't know they made those now….hmm….

"Again."

Nekara growled lightly under her breath, grinding her teeth, amber eyes glaring at the man known as Squall, as he leaned against the outside wall of the Accessory Shop.

Sitting on the crates that were kitty cornered with the store and a much taller platform, Riku watched the girl murmur obscenities at the one who was pushing her buttons. It was quite amusing, really. As it would seem, the cat-girl and the gun-blade wielder did **_not _**get along. Only Riku was here to step in between them if something did happen…but the thought of letting them duel it out amused his inner devil too greatly.

"I said 'again', Nekara." Leon looked down his nose at the black haired girl. "You must learn to use your power before you leave with the Keyblade Master. You'll be the only one watching his back, you know."

The molten eyes, as the silver haired teen watched, darkened treacherously. "Yeah, and you might want to be careful of what you say to this feline before you find my claws in your backside. Watch yourself, Leon, you've been warned."

"Good, now channel that anger you feel for me into your power." His facial expressions never changed, except for the dangerous glower in his mild-blue eyes. "You know how to charge your body unconsciously, but you need to be able to do it consciously also. Channel your demonic power to your body. Think of carnage if you will."

Riku watched Nekara closely. A faint blue and black aura burst into existence much like a raging wind storm coming from her body. He suddenly felt as if he would float if he just gave himself a little push. His head ached slightly from the sudden change. It was as if he had smoked a whole dime bag of weed in five minutes flat; the result was a high like no other.

He could smell the very light scent of clover from Nekara as if she had her arm right under his nose; he could almost literally taste it. Jerking his head back as his eyes suddenly zoomed in on a fly; it was odd to see the insect look at him as if he was on crack and for all that Riku knew he could have been. He could hear Cid quarrelling with Yuffie over in the diner which was a good half mile away; not only could he hear their voices as if they were in his ears but he could hear the shifting of their_ clothing_.

He finally noticed that the older man's eyes lighted on him. As the fighter began talking, Riku shook his head lightly, silver hair falling back into place easily.

"Your body should feel as if it is stronger, maybe tingling or something of the sort."

"What is she doing? Why is my body reacting like this?" he asked edgily. No matter what anyone would possibly tell him in the next minute, the human body should not be this receptive, he was sure of that much.

"You two are joined in a sort of way." Aerith walked into the alleyway. "Nekara is much like a demon. Now mind you she is not like the demons that people are made to hate. The tattoos on her arms are what allow her, her true supremacy. When she does something called 'charging her body', the marks will glow. She is also in a way powering your body with her own. You will obtain the abilities that she can do. Her powers are finely tuned in her charged state, as will yours. Like your ability to manipulate the Keyblade."

"So," the adolescent asked, "she's much like my own battery?"

Aerith smiled and spoke over the younger female's livid statements of 'Personal battery, my ass', "In a way…more of a protective and possessive battery."

"I'm not possessive!" golden eyes flashed, and Aerith smiled at the feline who was shaking her fist at them.

"Yes you are Nekara. One look at Riku, and you were already calling him '_your_' Keyblade master."

The silver haired teen watched in amazement as a blush dusted over his companion's cheeks. Suddenly she turned on her bare heel to face the alleyway instead of them, clawed hands on her hips and back straight. "Really?" she questioned, and then gazed around at the others in the vicinity, an unknown expression on her tan face as she watched them nod their heads.

"Well then, I guess I am possessive."

"Enough of this repartee," Leon broke into the idle chat. "You two have to go see Merlin. I'm sure that old Sage'll have something to tell you. Nekara you know where he's at. Get there quickly or the Heartless will try to devour you with their numbers, just like last night."

"So they've gone to not even resting, hn?" Nekara crossed her arms and sat at Riku's feet.

"Or is it that they don't care whether it is day or night?" he asked.

"Like I said, Merlin has the answers. It's more like if he'll tell them to you." The light blue-eyed fighter answered.

"Come on, Nekara." Jumping down from the crates, Riku walked around the Accessory shop and straight to the door to the second district, his feline companion at his side.

"Do you want to even fight these monkeys when we enter?" she asked, making the boy look at her. "Or do you just want to go around them?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "I don't have the Keyblade yet, so I'm weaponless except for hand-to-hand combat. Whatever you wish to do is fine."

"How much are you in a hurry to reach Merlin? 'Cause I want to see how the charge will actually work."

"I guess we'll check and find out." Riku answered, looking down a slight inch or few into her eyes. He pushed the doors and they walked through together.

Quickly, Nekara powered up; the blue and black wind storm surrounding her person again, making her hair lift faintly. Heartless gathered in front of them, and she pulled her right arm back to deliver a dead on punch to the first's head. The soldier's body dissolved into black ash upon collision.

Riku felt his body tingle. Lowering to a crouch he slung his leg around, tripping the darkspawn before catching every single of them in either a punch or a strong kick. Now he felt what his partner did. The rushing adrenaline and the overall sense of pleasure invigorated his mind as he wallowed in the power that was driving his body beyond what was considered to be normal. It was truly a beautiful feeling.

"Is this how you feel every time you fight?" he asked between attacks.

"Every time." She answered. Nekara looked around only to see that the whole town was clear. Not a lick of Heartless in the area. "Looks as if we've cleared out this section...for the time being at least."

"Looks can be deceiving." He replied, looking at her with his icy eyes.

Ignoring his stare she jumped over the fountain, landing softly on her naked feet. "Well, aren't you coming, Keyblade Master?" she asked.

Her question was answered as he jumped over the fountain as well. "Let's keep going."

Nekara let him walk past her. "Sheesh…stiffer than the stiffs back home."

"I'm not going to wait, Nekara." His chilling voice called to her.

"Dude, man, calm down. I could catch up to you as easily as pie anyway." Taking a powerful leap, she landed behind him and continued to walk not too far out of reach. "So do you know the way?" asked she, rubbing the surfaces of her claws on her halter top.

"He resides in the Third district, am I not right?" he asked, pushing the doors open to said district and walked in.

Silence was his answer.

Stopping, Riku turned. Only to find his questionable protector growling as she stood only an arm's length from him. "Nekara?"

"I like the dark, but this is just ludicrous." She hissed, golden eyes flashing crimson as a large body charged at them. Unsheathing her elongated talons, she cleaved the huge Heartless in half, "You're not touching him!"

A birdlike darkspawn flew at them nearly reaching Riku if Nekara had not slashed at it as if she had meant to gut it, "He's _mine_! So get your filthy paws away from him!"

Her roar echoed in the town, causing some of the minor shadows to disintegrate because of sheer dominance in it. Riku suddenly found her now crimson colored orbs on his person, then her smaller hand gripping his gently, tugging him behind her. "Come on. I stunned them and it should only wear off in less than five minutes."

Approaching a door with a flame insignia on it, he noticed her more demonic tattoo glowing red, and with that hand she threw a fire ball at the door. It opened and they ran through; as soon as his foot cleared the threshold, it slammed back down again.

"Oh, great. More magic." His voice full of the poison called sarcasm; Riku had never been too vast with magic, he was always the one with the profession of swordsmanship. But magic?

No. Un-uh. Not his thing. When he had fallen into the darkness, Maleficent had some how let him tap into her powers by way of the Soul eater Keyblade. He never used magic, though, unless it was mandatory.

The sudden loss of warmth coming from the female's smaller hand dragged him from memory lane. He watched as she crouched down slightly, and then sprang back up with powerful legs, thrusting her towards the run-down looking shack in the middle of the large lake. He was silently amazed that her leap had made her skip all of the huge stepping stones.

As the youth approached the edge of dry land, said stepping stones sprang into action; sliding side to side as if they were on oil. Glaring at the water with contempt, he bound to the first, and made his way to the demoness.

"How long have you been in preparation?" asked she; honey eyes questioning sincerely.

He shrugged, trying to think. "Ten years, maybe more. I never really counted and as far as I was concerned then, I wasn't really preparing myself. How was I supposed to know that I would need it in the future?" It was more of an answer than what he would've liked, but she had asked honestly, so he answered honestly.

_It would be a great deal easier on the both of us if we try to act good naturedly to each other. Then we wouldn't feel so uncomfortable with the other's presence. _The blue-eyed boy thought as he watched his travel companion sniff the air lightly.

"He's here already. And he just might be expecting us, knowing that old geezer." She said aloud, not caring, obviously, if the Sage heard her…

"Nekara, Keyblade Master, come in!" an elderly voice called from the inside of the shack.

The female whisked the red drape out of their way and barged right in. Riku followed her, evidently she knew the old crow enough to act the way she did with him.

The adolescent heard her mumble under her breath, "I've been expecting you."

It was quite a surprise to hear the same precise words come from the aged wizard standing not too far from them.

"I've been expecting you," the dark blue eyes twinkled at them.

"Please, sit down," Nekara mumbled again, only enough for Riku to hear her, "and have a spot of tea with me."

"Please, sit down and have a spot of tea with me."

Really it was quite comical. But he withheld his amusement and sat opposite of the white haired Sage, with Nekara at his feet, swinging her own off the edge of the platform where the table and chairs were centered.

"Do you not want to sit with us up here, Nekara?" Riku watched as the wizard leaned over his chair's arm to look at the feline.

"No," she waved her claws around, "I don't want to get caught up in your mumbo-jumbo shit."

"Yes, yes, yes…a female of your grade wouldn't want to get into a dialogue with an old man like myself, hn?" he smiled.

"That's for sure." She replied.

"So how are you? Any news about your mother?" he asked, wisely

"No news about Mother, though I heard that DeVen has put her under security restrictions. Not allowed to go anywhere without a posse of guards and shackles from what I understand; what a fine thing for a daughter to do to her mother, eh?

But anyway, I'm fine and dandy…just gettin' attacked by Heatless left and right because of Mr. Keyblade Wielder here, not that I wasn't getting attacked before he arrived, but that's not the point. I need a new file by the way; I really need to get rid of this hang nail! Geez, it's killin' me! Like a behemoth alpha screwin' you in the ass!"

"Very nice visual." Riku replied insipidly, a shudder racing down his spine. It was just…agh…very nice, indeed.

"Quit picking at it. It will heal if you give it about half an hour. But in the mean time, while I talk with your Keyblade Master, I want you to hew me some fire wood, if you would so kindly do for this old man?"

Her eye lids drooping to half-mast, she looked at the Sage almost jadedly. "Sure. Why not? Only the Gods know what you could do…most likely put your back out. And at any rate, my claws need to be sharpened. Where's the wood, old man?"

Waving his hand, a hefty pile of logs appeared aside the platform. "Slice away. I trust you won't shower us with splinters?" at the glower those hard amber eyes cut him, he replied. "No, not with those eagle talons. A clean cut like you were taught to make, like your prey, eh?"

She made a snort that sounded much like a "Keh" before putting the logs in a fashioned order and started to lacerate them into suitable pieces.

Riku was rather flabbergasted at how well those sharp appendages sliced the wood. She made it look as if she were cutting butter.

"Go ahead," she didn't even grace the Sage with the acknowledgement of her eyes, "talk about me like you want to. It's not like I'm gonna care and be able to stop you."

Merlin smiled at the back of the golden eyed girl. With a deft movement of his wrist, an emerald ribbon wrapped itself around the girth of Nekara's plentiful night black hair. Turning to lock eyes with the adolescent boy parallel to him, he waved his hand again. This time the tea kettle lifted itself up and poured Riku a hot cup of tea.

As he watched the sugar bowl come his way he stopped it when it added two scoops before it moved over to the wizard. "What is she exactly?" Riku asked, tired of the silence except for the background noise of said girl's actions.

The dark blue eyes of the elderly man questioned, "Who? Ah, yes…Nekara. I'm sorry my boy, simple things just seem to slip my mind at times. It is one of the things one must deal with when getting old."

Riku watched as the wizened man stopped to gather his thoughts. "Nekara, Nekara. Yes, Nekara is something like a demon as I'm sure someone has told you. Most likely Aerith had…yes, yes, she doesn't know too much about Nekara's species. Nekara is a peculiar type of creature. She seems almost demonic, yes? She is, yet she isn't. Her ancestors were mischievous spirits, what mortals called demons. When in reality, they were actually Legions, those who chose the one who they protected; and they were usually very possessive about their protégés. The Legions were warriors by nature and it was rare to find a male Legion, but mind you that they did fight also. Males were only used as mating tools usually, sadly enough. Females were the ones who humans tried to seek out, believing their male counterparts were useless.

Through the generations, the Legions became less protective and more realistic. They became a race and made their own government. Their Empire is called Kenalia. You must realize that Nekara's ancestors, the Legions, were very much like felines; great cats that could control the most supremacy over every race. The Legion blood has waned to nothing over the generations. Their power has begun to deteriorate, even if only slightly, by the absence of the ancient blood. That is until the War-Lady Nekara Yatsumaru was born.

Her mother the Peace Keeper, her father the ruling Lord of the Empire. She had a half sister whose name was DeVen, 10 years older than her and wanting to take the thrown, no matter if she had to kill her own father to do so. And she did, too. Nekara had been the Lord's favorite; it was no secret, so DeVen banished her, especially when she found out that Nekara was the actual last of the pure Legion blood line. DeVen was afraid of the power that her younger sister could harness against her; she was afraid that her younger sister, whom she loathed so much, would kill her to take the thrown just like she herself had done to her father. But she had never told the young Nekara that she had killed their father in cold blood, so the girl grew up believing that her father had just suddenly left her─"

"As if I were nothing," the demonic girl cut in, interrupting the old Sage. Riku could see how tense the girl was. Her hands were balled into fists, and blood could be seen dripping from her palms as her claws punctured the tanned skin. "I cursed the damnable bastard; I cursed him to the lowest depth of Hell, because he made me suffer so. You see, Master, my father was the one who was suppose to teach me how to fight, how to act every part of a warrior, how to run the empire, how to do everything a fighter must. And I was left to learn all on my own, after DeVen had banished me from the lands.

I was chased many a time, I had even lost my tail and had my claws ripped from my very hands before. Many demons had wanted me, not only to consume me for my power but for my body. I was so young, and convenient, a perfect object to rape. Oh, I had gotten away, that is how I became such a fighter. Want to know why?" she didn't wait for him to reply, "Because I lost my innocence with the world. I wasn't naïve, I knew that the world would charm you, entice you, then invite you to his bed, rape you and then throw you back out into the cold again. So I turned my back on the world, and trained myself for anything.

I had learned that DeVen was treating my mother, her step-mother, like shit because she had birthed me. So I decided that I would get help, train more then come back with that help and take DeVen down. I would choose a successor to take the thrown and then leave, for I had no place there anymore. I knew there were other worlds back then, so I searched for a way to get away from mine. Prior, I found that I could manipulate the shadows and darkness, I was never afraid of it. So I used my power to escape. I found myself here…hn, with all these weirdos. Finding Merlin, he told me that it was my destiny to wait for someone…for the Keyblade Master. So I waited, and then you came to prove him right."

A comfortable silence fell in the room.

"And now the Heartless have come back, searching for the Keyblade Master and his Legion." The sage whispered, staring into the crackling fire.

Riku was shocked, saddened, happy and mad all at the same time. Shocked and saddened at all that his Legion had gone through without help; happy that she was safe for now with him and mad, for a reason he could not explain, that he had not been there to protect _her_, even if she was his Legion.

He was appalled that her elder sister had treated her so. Riku himself was the oldest out of all the children from Destiny Island being seventeen, so he took care of the younger ones. He protected them and taught them how to take care of themselves. His heart hardened in resolve. He would protect Nekara even if she was to protect him…

They had stayed at Merlin's lake centered home for an hour after the Sage and the demonic yet angelic girl had finally taken the bit from their mouth and revealed the truth straight from the horse itself.

When the Keyblade Master and his Legion was ready to head back to their make shift base, Merlin had shown them the cavern underneath his shack and told them that it led to an alleyway behind the Hotel in the Second District, and giving them the instructions to use it whenever they wished, and to never, _ever _separate from each other.

Riku snatched a glance at his companion's face. Just as he thought, it was still flushed by what Merlin had continued to say.

"It's not like the Heartless are going to attack us in the _shower_." She emphasized the shower by stretching it and lifting her hands. Dropping those hands, which held individual knives at each fingertip, she continued, "And I am _not _going to sleep with you. Make me stand at the side of your bed, but nothing else."

Riku smirked at that comment before amusingly letting her continue to mumble under her breath. "You know, Nekara," he began, slyly, "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to sleep with me, all you have to do is ask."

Her reaction was quite…amazing really. Blushing a little darker again, golden sun-like eyes hardening, she lifted her head higher and walked off at a brisker pace (though the way she walked it didn't look fast) silently.

Riku gazed at her from behind and wasn't really surprised when he thought that he wouldn't mind if she wanted to lay down in his bed; either way. He silently watched her walk ahead, checking out the premises, though his eyes were trained on her hair. It was beautiful and still tied back by the emerald ribbon, revealing softly pointed fur tipped ears. The bangs spiking into her eyes enhanced the natural predator that resided within her soul.

Enticing; very enticing.

Nekara sniffed the air, unnoticeable to her male charge, but the only scent that filled her olfactory glands was the scent of charging lightning; the scent that which was already clinging to her skin and clothing and had come from the one and only…Keyblade wielder.

Glowering slightly at the teen following in her wake, she worked to lower her body temperature. That stupid rush of blood was still staining her cheeks, and she was not a happy camper at the moment. Still dealing with the fact that the Keyblade Master was in fact a _boy_, and not one of her same sex, meaning there was going to be a lot of fussing over this journey, and Nekara just knew it. But…

_But I need his help back at Kenalia. Well, I don't think I'll _need_ his help, but someone to back me up that there are worlds out there would be nice. And so would the presence of someone I can trust. It's not like I can trust very freely anymore. It just doesn't work like that for me now… DeVen…_The name of her half sibling turned out to be a snarl even in her mind.

Nekara knew that her Beast would gladly use the best of her abilities to make sure DeVen suffered enough before she died. Death. It would be too glorious and a safe haven for DeVen if Nekara killed her swiftly. No, Nekara wanted to bleed her slowly to death, and enjoy every minute of it as DeVen had done their father.

Looking up to the heavens, Nekara vowed, "I will **_destroy _**you, DeVen."

Dismissing the curious glance that her ward had sent her, she continued into the alleyway, setting her bare feet on the cobble stone. Whether it was fortune or ill will, there were no Heartless in the vicinity. Ears twitching slightly as the wind blew across them, she caught every sound, sight and smell with her heightened senses.

A twang in the air caught her attention. She didn't know how to explain the scent anymore than like burning ashes. Sighing she groped behind her and with gentle talons caught her companion's wrist to once again pull their bodies together.

"Hang on," was her only warning to him as she sprung up into the sky with her powerful legs. She let the power of freedom blanket her soul as they seemed to suspend in the air, very slowly falling to the roof of the Hotel in the second district. Opening her eyes to search for a landing spot she caught notice of a group of Wyvern, flying heartless, targeting them.

"Do you trust me?" she questioned her silver haired boy.

"What!" he searched her golden eyes, she could only guess for an answer.

Getting irritable she repeated herself, "Do you **_trust _**me!"

A silent moment hung between them before Riku nodded, and Nekara acted quickly. Throwing her ward up into the air far above her and giving him an apologetic look she focused on the flying Heartless.

Closing her eyes, she let her instincts flow over her mind. Crimson blazed over her molten eyes. "Here, birdie, birdie, birdie." She hissed; talons unsheathing and bleeding black with poison.

Snarling, she swung her poisoned claws in graceful arcs; spewing the deadly substance around her and into the wounds of her opponents, causing them to wither and shriek. The sound of clothing whipping in the wind brought her attention back to the one she was trying to protect. Riku's lean body whisked passed her, heading straight for the hard roof tops below.

Letting go of her suspension in the air, she made a dive for him. Locking her arms close to her body and making herself as thin as physically possible Nekara quickly caught up to him. Clasping hands she pulled him up to her person again before landing gently to their feet.

"No matter how exciting that was," he panted, trying to regain his breath, "lets not do that in the near future."

Nekara smirked, "By then I believe you'll have learned how to control your fall. Or perhaps next time I'll charge and you can learn how to land, safe and sound. But in the mean time, let us get back to Cid that way we can talk over a bit of things."

Riku noticed how Nekara did not let go of his hand as she led him across the cropping of the roofs. _Maybe she feels as if she needs a physical contact_, he thought pensively. Even though he found that it was strange for someone as strong and mysterious as she to need something so down to earth as human contact.

_Maybe she has her own weaknesses also._


	3. Fragility of a Mind: Part One

**By: MataruDoukotsu**

**Fear and Destiny**

**Chapter 3: Fragility of a Mind: Part One**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy saga. Now I beg you….please have mercy on this poor soul and put those blood thirsty lawyers away!

"So we know that not only do the Heartless want the Keyblade Master but they also want his protector?" Cid asked, lighting a cigarette, drawling long and hard on it.

"Not merely Riku's protector," Nekara spoke. She lay curled around said teen as he sat on the fireplace, watching as she inspected her cream colored claws.

"No, not just a protector…my Legion." He finished the feline's sentence, silently wondering why there was a hint of black at the cuticles of her sharp nails. It was interesting, really. When she had destroyed those Wyvern heartless back in the second district, her claws had been solid ebony. He fought the impulse to smooth his finger tips over those diamond hard appendages that could in no way simply be called 'nails.'

"That's where you just lost me." The gruff voice of Cid pulled Riku from his wonderings. "What the shit is a Legion anyway!"

"I'll try to put it into lame-man's terms. A Legion is a very powerful demon kindred spirit-like guardian who protects someone who basically really needs it." Nekara snapped, "There, good enough for ya?"

Cid glowered at the feline who shot the look back as she curled a little tighter around her ward. "It'll do…power-hungry bitch."

"Power hungry my ass, you just wait, Cid, you just wait." Riku lightly pet Nekara's head to get her to stop the growling at the store owner.

"Nekara be a good lass and go check on the Dalmatians." Leon glanced up at the girl to see her turning her powerful amber gaze to him; the glare in those cat eyes hazed over by the slight pleasure of getting her ears scratched at the moment. A slight shadow of respect could be seen through the lightning of resentment in her eyes as she gazed at him. Leon felt naked as those eyes stared at him, studying him…challenging him. Then suddenly she stretched and leapt toward the door.

"Fine." She answered and walked out the building by herself, letting them talk about whatever.

_Keh, it's not like _I _care as to what they frickin' talk about. _She thought as she weaved her way in and around buildings. It was late so hardly anyone was out on the streets, meaning she could walk out in the open with out the worry of someone screaming bloody murder about a new type of heartless in the first district. Though once and a while she had to slip into the shadows because of couples out on a romantic stroll.

A frown marred her face as she watched a couple go by. They were cute; no doubt about it, but that was not what the young female was frowning at.

_I wish_, she thought, _that I could actually have someone. Someone I could cuddle with and not have to worry about a thing. Someone who would cherish me as Nekara, the person, not Nekara the Legion. _

Suddenly the image of a fighting Riku appeared in her mind's eye. She shook her head, startled. Nekara had to admit, the teen was indeed very handsome and well built but…

_He's the one I must protect for Gods Sakes. _She thought face flushed slightly. _He's my duty, and I can't forget that._

Glancing around her area, she scanned for anybody that would see her or any enemies. Noting that it was clear she leapt from the roof of an apartment complex and into the alleyway in front of the Cathedral before quietly opening the blue lit door to the Dalmatians' house a fraction and slipped in without a sound. Closing the door and locking it with a click, she turned only to get jumped on by a large black spotted dog with black ears.

"Hello to you Pongo." The feline smiled slightly as the dog continuously licked her chin. "Where is Perdita?"

_: Up stairs, you wish for me to retrieve her, Legion of the Fedalian blood. : _Nekara heard his familiar voice in her mind referring her ancestry with her race.

"If you would?" she scratched behind his ears and let him rest his full weight upon her shoulders and lean into her.

_: Then you must stop scratching my ears and watch the pups for me. : _He demanded, staring into her sun like orbs with highly intelligent sky blue eyes.

Letting her hold go on the male canine, she took a seat on the sofa and let the pups curl up on and around her as Pongo cantered up the stairs in pursuit of his female. Nekara idly scratched one of the puppy's ears that sat in her lap with one hand and another who lay on her shoulder with her other. She stared off into space as the puppies did all they could to get close to her; to snuggle into her warmth. Wondering aimlessly, she thought about why the puppies would want to gather in her warmth if she didn't have any?

It made no sense. Nekara knew that she was hard hearted and that was why many people didn't take their time with her. The only people who did was Merlin, and Leon; why? Only the Gods would know. She had done things that no person with any sense of warmth could inflict on anyone else.

Cold blooded murder…

_: Nekara, it has been a while, has it not:_ A distinct female voice sounded in the feline's mind. Swerving her amber gaze to the source of that voice, Nekara smiled slightly.

"Hello, Perdita." She spoke softly, almost as if she were afraid of her previous thoughts.

_: Nekara…how have you been? You seem exhausted, child. : _The baby blue eyed female laid her head on Nekara's lap. Perdita gazed at her with meaning and sincerity, much like a mother.

Nekara rolled her eyes, and tapped the canine on her nose. "I've been fine─"

_: Liar. You know that I do not mean physically. Pongo and I are very concerned about your mental state─:_ Perdita was interrupted as Nekara got to her feet in a sudden fluid movement.

"That's not your business, Perdita." Nekara stated irritably while pointing a claw at her. Pacing; it's what she did when she didn't know exactly what to do. She wasn't mentally unstable. She was perfectly fine! Unstable her ass! And how would a _dog _know if a _feline _was mentally falling? The fact was: they don't. Just because she was always quiet and kept to herself didn't mean anything, she just wasn't very responsive. "I haven't lost control yet." She growled, claws threading through her ebony hair and slicing the ribbon Merlin had tied it back into.

Perdita watched as the jade ribbon fell to the floor with sad eyes. The ribbon was beautiful, worn at the edges a bit and now it had fallen. An analogy that she thought was perfect for the pacing woman with molten eyes. _: You mean since the last time…:_ she corrected, her mental voice darkened by a light fog of gloom. Visions of maddened crimson eyes and blood stained claws and face made Perdita close her eyes and shift her head to the side as if to rid them from her head. _: You cannot be the strength of the worlds, Nekara. It will drain you until there is nothing left! The Beast inside you will not care who is friend or foe when he is lose. And I do not want to see you like that again. You are at the edge, Nekara, and soon you will tip and fall and there might not be anyone there to catch you. :_

Nekara froze. She was right. Perdita was always _right_. Nekara knew she would not be able to play this one off again. She could not play it off and say that killing the innocent didn't harm her…especially when those innocents and been her own people and underlings. But it would not happen again. She would tighten her control on the damned Beast and imprison him.

Eyes hardened into two cold suns, and face frozen into the place without emotion she turned to Perdita. "I am no cub. I am from the Legion and Fedalian Blood-lines. And I will _not _mentally tip." She sauntered past Pongo and toward the door.

_: Nekara: _Perdita's beautiful face contorted into a mass of snarls and growls. _: You will _not _ignore me like a trodden fur rug, cub! You will fall and nobody will save you! You will fall from your high thrown and into a pit leading straight to the seventh depth of Hell! Your black blood will be your down fall:_Perdita watched as black bangs fell over those unusual demon eyes, and with her horror a smirk appeared on those pink lips showing deadly elongated fangs.

"Until the next time Perdita. That is unless I fall into that foreseen pit of Hell." And with a short bark of laughter, she was gone into the shadows of the outside.

Perdita's snarls gave way, and she fell to the ground. _: Oh, Pongo, what have I done? There's no way she will see that unless she vanquishes her Fedalian blood, she is doomed. :_

Pongo walked forward and nuzzled his female's face. _: We can only pray that she doesn't lose her control again. Or else there will be a question of not only her safety but that of the Keyblade Master's. :_

Perdita didn't even notice the tear that fell in the corner of her as she leaned into Pongo for support.

Nekara ran and ran as if she were the wind itself. She needed something to relieve her stress, and right now she was trying to rouse up as many Heartless as possible. Fighting was the only thing she knew. It was her life, her way, her path. If world peace settled, she would be useless; inadequate. So right now she fought, fought to her heart's content. The motions were smooth and graceful as they had been practiced so many times before. For her it was not just a skill, it was an _art_; and she had perfected it a long time ago. Now all she needed was her sword, and she would be indestructible again… This was how she had hardened her life; she was set by the way of sword and destruction. After this journey with Riku, she would disappear…back to the shadows, maybe back to her Empire if she could jaunt DeVen from the thrown. Or maybe Riku would let her tag along back to his home world…

Nekara paused, only breathing with the slightest of problem. Her hair was a mess, and her cheeks felt a little slippery. Carefully she brought her hand to her face; she found her hands shaking slightly. The sight disturbed the Legion. A sudden wetness streaking down her cheek caught her attention, and she lifted a claw to wipe the soft skin, only to find water in the shape of a dew drop resting on her finger…

Curious she gazed at it, only to come to the conclusion that this was a tear…she had been crying, and she didn't even know about it. Nekara felt her knees quake and she fell to the ground, still staring at the drop that had come from _her_. But she never cried…it made no sense. Why would she cry?

There was no reasonable explanation. But the thought that she had actually done something that she had always considered _weak_, made the tears come streaming down her bronze tanned cheeks.

And that was how Riku had found her…fallen and crying amongst a hoard of broken and destroyed Heartless.

_Just like me_…

A/N: Yes, I know this is short and I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm kind of stricken that I haven't gotten any review as of yet.

This is only the first part of Fragility of a Mind because this is where we actually start to delve into the mind of Nekara. I hope this isn't too weird having an absolute new and made up character in this. Don't worry about the Fedalian thing, it will be explained in the near future, maybe not as soon as you would like it but you'll just have to put up with it. I hope you are enjoying this fic so far, because even though it is exhausting to write as of this moment, I must say that it is fun. Please, please review!

MataruDoukotsu

P.S.SI've entereda Pitch Black fic called Taming the Beast, if you are into the Riddick series, please look over it! It's in AdultFanfiction. I'll be working on that if I don't get any reviews for this story here.


End file.
